


Enough 夫复何求

by blakjc



Series: Bucky Wears War Paint [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes is a dick, Bucky is not your typical Omega, Cuddles, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Bucky, PIETRO IS ALIVE SHUT UP, Pietro is an adorable doofus, Starbucks, Steve is so done with children, Stucky - Freeform, Tickle Wars, a/b/o dynamics, everyone makes an appearance - Freeform, mild PTSD, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve贴着Bucky的下颌微笑。他能感觉到对方喉咙处薄薄肌肤下面的脉搏在飞快加速。“快，大兵。”<br/>小孩们涌入公开集会场地。Bucky是个小混球，Steve勉强算是开心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough 夫复何求

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051822) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



“我们被包围了。”

“这太可笑了。”

“没有出路。这是咱们最后的狂欢。这就是你的死期。”

“Bucky，你太可笑了。”

“再见了Steve。”

“你现在都不在归零地！”

“我爱你。我会想你的。我会在每个阵亡将士纪念日去阿灵顿公墓看你。”

“我恨死你了。”

到处都是小孩。他们穿着各个阶段的复仇者主题的战术制服、睡衣和T恤，吵嚷着要签名要握手要合影。这简直是噩梦成真。这简直是劳军组织慰问又开始了，只不过口水鼻涕有点多，叫喊声有点大，然后Steve的脸因为笑得太久有点疼。

Bucky的笑声回响着，一直从公园另一头传进他耳朵里。那人还不习惯人群，所以在负责安保工作。Steve能感觉到他在透过望远镜看自己。又一个兴高采烈又缠人的小孩跑过来，找他给自己一丁点大的塑料头盔签名。

还要被叫多少遍‘米嘎队讲’，他才会精神错乱啊？

——

必须得承认的是，今年他生日的前半天如同地狱。不过晚上还算不错。

他们坐在Stark众多阳台的其中一个上，看着七彩焰火点亮了自由女神像。制服被扔到一边，换成了破旧的牛仔裤和舒适的鞋子（对Clint来说是不穿鞋）。Pietro举着小烟花跑来跑去，用亮光画出各种图案，在玩‘画图猜物’的游戏。Natasha，Wanda，Tony，Rhodey和Sam都在朝Pietro喊叫着，有的人因为大笑已经语焉不详了，还试图在图案消逝前猜出是什么东西。

Thor和幻视在另一边的角落里跟Bruce呆在一起，后者正和气地跟那俩人解释焰火是怎么回事；还一边想让Thor和幻视相信——不，把闪电加进纽约焰火表演里应该不是什么好主意。

Clint和Maria、Pepper坐在一起，教她们怎么转箭（不过Pepper用的是不知谁从哪里搞到的一根鼓槌，主要是因为一开始她差点把箭捅进Steve脚里）。他们都喝过了香槟，也吃了蛋糕。

Steve每年都搞慈善募捐，所以他们不准备任何礼物。嗯，没有任何物质的礼物。

在碗椅子上，Bucky紧紧依偎在Steve身边，虽然对两个这种身量的男人来说太小了，不过他们觉得挺好。Steve一手端着一杯酒，另一只手和Bucky的手十指相扣。Bucky戴着耳机，躲在一条豹纹图案的毛毯衣下面。

在有烟花特别大声地炸开时，他还时不时会哆嗦。Steve捏捏他的手，靠过去吻他的太阳穴：“我爱你。”

“什么？”Bucky摘下耳塞看着他。

“我爱你。”

“我也爱……”

“不过你逃不掉我早上欠你那次礼尚往来。”

Bucky瞪大眼睛朝他眨了眨。Steve凑近些深吸了口气，闻着两人结合的甜美气息全身放松。“别对我哼唧。不管用。”

不管怎样，Bucky还是哼唧了。很小很轻，但恰好是在焰火炸开的间隔期间。Bruce，Clint，Pepper和Wanda都转头看他。过了一会儿那些alpha们才反应过来。而Pietro什么都没听见，一直在用小花火画蝴蝶，所以他还继续穿梭在椅子中间跑来跑去。

“开房去。”Sam极其蔑视地瞟了一眼Steve。“快走，老兄。”

“你听见他了吧。”Steve贴着Bucky的下颌微笑。他能感觉到对方喉咙处薄薄肌肤下面的脉搏在飞快加速。“快，大兵。”

——

7月5号，Steve在‘ _胸怀计划的男人’_ 歌声中醒来。随后Bucky尖叫着从卧室跑出去，因为Steve一边低吼着一边在后面追他。

不过他心存感激，觉得自己很幸运，哪怕是在他把Bucky推倒在地板上，来一场‘谁更怕痒’大战的时候。不管Bucky昨天对小孩子成堆事件有多害怕，他现在看来都已经没事了。Bucky抬起脸朝他微笑，上气不接下气，眼睛大大，因为大笑脸颊绯红。

他们亲吻的时候，又是新一轮的焰火表演。

_有你已足够。一直都是。_


End file.
